1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device, a method for processing communication data inside the terminal device, and a program for implementing the method. In particular, the present invention relates to a terminal device, a method for processing communication data inside the terminal device, and a program for implementing the method, which serve to send/receive a packet.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional interface control section placed between a protocol stack and a device driver is disclosed in JP 2001-156793 A. The interface control section of JP 2001-156793 A analyzes a Media Access Control (hereinafter, referred to as “MAC”) address at layer2 of Open Systems Interconnection (hereinafter, referred to as “OSI”) sent/received via the device driver, and sends the MAC address to the protocol stack or the device driver.
In the case of sending/receiving a packet for a high-priority communication protocol at higher than or equal to layer3 of OSI (for example, video data sent as a Real-time Transport Protocol (hereinafter, referred to as “RTP”) packet), it is necessary to eliminate loss of time. Interface processing of JP 2001-156793 A is performed in a requested order irrespective of whether requests are sent from the device driver or the protocol stack. Therefore, as the load increases, the processing for sending/receiving the packet for a high-priority communication protocol is increasingly delayed in the protocol stack or the device driver.